


(...Or Maybe...)

by prairieenya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I have no idea, M/M, Mentioned Eurus Holmes, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock is a Mess, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft John Watson, he's really in love, how do i do this, mentioned rosamund mary "rosie" watson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairieenya/pseuds/prairieenya
Summary: Sherlock realises he is in love with John and he doesn't know what to do with that information.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	(...Or Maybe...)

Sherlock closed his dorm room, letting out a breath he didn't know was holding. He just stayed there, eyes looking straight into the dark that was now projected in his room, he was breathing heavily, back laying on the door, trying to calm down. He didn't know what to do, he had no idea how to handle the information he had gotten, that he had just discovered. He thought and he thought, yet it felt like his mind was blank. He ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.

\-------------------------

It was just in the morning, Rosie was still sleeping, and Sherlock and John had been eating breakfast quietly, both enjoying the comfortable silence between them. But all that silence would disappear if you could hear Sherlock's mind. For the past few weeks, he had catched himself thinking a lot about John. They were tiny things, however they couldn't go unnoticed. How he suddenly pictured John's smile when he was feeling low, how he thought of John's voice talking to him to sleep, how John's lips curled upon the tea cup at that same moment...  
He didn't understand, this had never happened before, yet after Eurus' game and almost losing him, he couldn't stop this constant thoughts from popping up in his head, and it was getting annoying. He contempled the possibilities. Maybe he had been so scared of losing John, that his mind was constantly reminding him that he was alive, or maybe he had just started to appreciate what a good friend he was. Or maybe...

(...maybe...)

A thought ran through the back of his mind, so low it was almost impossible to hear, as if it knew it was a ridiculous idea. And yet,

(...maybe...)

He looked up at John. The blond smiled fondly, bringing another cookie to his mouth.

(...maybe...)

He lowered his gaze to his plate again, heat getting to his cheeks, eyes widening a bit.

(...what if...?)

He stantded up abruptly.

-Sherlock, are you alright?

(...probably...)

-Yeah, I'll be back in a minute.

-If you're feeling unwell maybe I could help.

(...stop it...)

-I'm feeling alright, just give me a second.

John looked at him directly in the eyes.

(...stop...)

-Okay, -he said softly- but if you need anyting, you know I'm here.

(...god...)

-Um, sure -and Sherlock walked to his room, slamming the door and laying his back against it.

(...maybe...)

(...maybe he was in love...)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of my maths class, I wonder why I fail.  
> Yeah this is he first time i'm writing here, but better late than ever i guess  
> also arriba españa amigos si sois buena gente y me seguis en twitter os amo


End file.
